The Last Death Eaters
by Fangirl Extraordinaire
Summary: It's been over two years since the end of the war and Harry has made it his responsibility to find the last of the Death Eaters and bring them to justice. But how far is his willing to go, and who will end up as collateral damage?
1. The Daily Prophet

Hello all, it's my first story in quite some time so I hope you enjoy it.

Please note that I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered under his breath. He hadn't even been awake for 10 minutes and already the day was going downhill. A copy of the Daily Prophet had been delivered and he had once again made the front page. It wasn't uncommon, though the attention surrounding him had significantly decreased as time had gone on, but he certainly had not expected this morning's headlines.

_**Boy Who Lived Has Another Reason To Celebrate**_

_Harry Potter, newly initiated Auror and war hero, who is largely considered to be one of the greatest wizards of our time, has yet another reason to celebrate. After taking off time to spend with friends after the Battle of Hogwarts over two years ago, Potter was invited by Minister for Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt to join in the Auror department, waiving requirements of N.E.W.T.'s for students whose last year of schooling had been disrupted. _

_"I have every faith in Mr. Potter and the members of the DA who fought alongside those in the Order of the Phoenix during the war. They have all shown that their abilities are equal to other highly trained Aurors, and after they participate in training it will be my pleasure to welcome them. No time frame has been set up for training, nor will one be announced. We have encouraged them to take time off, assuring them that the offer stands whenever they feel the time is right." _

_Potter took the rest of the year off and spent it in the company of the Weasley Family at their home until the start of classes at Hogwarts after the holidays. Potter along with Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, amongst others, joined the Auror training class that winter. After a year of grueling and rigorous training Potter was welcomed as a full Auror just this January. Since then he has made it his mission to find the last of the Death Eaters, along with their sympathizers, and see them put to trial for their various war crimes. _

_While Potter is thought to have a one-track mind in his quest for justice against the Death Eaters, it is obvious by his recent activities that this is untrue. Many thought that the delay of his Auror Training was due to none other than Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley newly selected chaser for the Holy Head Harpies. Although unconfirmed, sources close to the couple reported that they just wanted time to themselves to "grieve for the loss of our friends and enjoy life to fullest amount possible in their memory" after the battle. The Golden Trio along with other members of the DA including Ms. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, were also seen at funerals for fallen Hogwarts students following the war. _

_The couple, while not often seen in public, is thought to spend all their quality time together at the Weasleys home, especially considering the unconfirmed reports that Potter has continued to reside there with the family since the end of the war. While no official announcement has yet to be made from the couple a source close to the pair has confirmed that the couple are now engaged and are planning the wedding in the imminent future. Plans are thought to already be in the making, with a fall wedding at Hogwarts Castle the most likely venue for what is sure to be the largest wedding - Continued Page 6 Column 2. _

Harry grimaced at the large heart shaped photo that took up most of the front page, if he didn't know any better, he would think the two were trying to smother one another. Groaning he went down the stairs in search for Ginny who he knew wouldn't want to be blind-sided by this at practice. Hearing the shower closest to her room going he went in search for the other Weasley woman who he assumed also wouldn't be pleased by this morning's developments.

Making his way to the kitchen he could hear the familiar sounds of Mrs. Weasley making breakfast and regretted that the morning was about to be ruined.

"Good morning Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley called as she spotted him walking in. Thankfully the kitchen was empty except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning." He replied, trying to decide whether to show them the article now or to wait until the end of breakfast.

"Oh no, what's happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. "You've got a look about you."

Harry sighed before handing her the Daily Prophet he had been carrying. He watched as shock flowed over Mrs. Weasley's features quickly followed by anger and rage.

"Why those little!" She shouted before thrusting the paper at her husband.

Mr. Weasley remained silent as he read through the article, putting it down on the table after he was finished reading it. "Well, we certainly can't say we weren't expecting it. Though I wish, and I'm sure you do as well Harry, that we'd had a bit longer before it had come out."

"That's an understatement," Harry muttered. "As if work wasn't crazy enough let's add this into the mix. I knew my life would never be private, but you'd think they'd be tired of me by now."

"Who would be tired of you?" Ginny asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Harry stayed silent and waited for her to see the prophet spread out across the table. Ginny grimaced as she saw the photo.

"You'd think I was eating your face. Goodness, well one day maybe they'll have something better to write about." She sat down at the table, picking up the paper in one hand and piece of toast in the other, eating as she read. "Oh look 'arry apparently, we're getting married this fall at Hogwarts. Who knew?"

"Certainly not me," He said with a grin on his face as he sat down next to her, digging into Mrs. Weasleys eggs. "Have you been planning without me?"

"Only since I was about 9." Ginny replied, laughing at the look on his face.

Harry sighed, "I wouldn't mind this as much, but we haven't even told everyone yet. Only Ron and Hermione know, your brothers are going to kill me."

"Doubtful, but just in case, Mom think you could write to the boys see if they'll come over for dinner? I'm sure they'll know by then but." Ginny shrugged finishing the rest of her toast.

"Do you have practice today?" Harry asked.

"No thank Merlin, those reporters would have a field day out there. Do you have to go in?"

"No, Ron's in today going through some paperwork. I've already gone through it, but I was half asleep while I did it, so I asked if he'd go back over it to make sure I didn't miss anything. My only plan is to catch up on some sleep."

"Good you need it; I can't think of the last time you actually got a full night of sleep." Ginny said.

"If I think really hard I can, it was probably in my fourth year before that damned goblet spewed my name out." Harry said jokingly.

The rest of the morning passed in peace, with Mrs. Weasley coming in to tell them that all the boys would be over for dinner that evening. Ginny spent her time reading an article about the greatest quidditch players of all time, while Harry used her lap a pillow and dozed in and out while she ran her free hand through his hair. In the early afternoon they got up and had a light lunch before talking a short walk through the garden. As they came back into the house Harry reveled in the feeling of relaxation and sat down across from Ginny as they began a game of chess.

They had made it to the end of the game when the fireplace suddenly erupted in green flames producing a frantic looking Ron.

"Harry!" Ron yelled when he spotted him. "We need you NOW, we have a potential location on Greyback."

Just as quickly as he appeared Ron was gone leaving, Harry jumped up from the table rushing up the stairs to change into his robes.

When he made it back down to the fireplace Ginny was standing next to it, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry I wouldn't go if I wasn't needed." He apologized.

"Oh quiet, you know I'm not upset about that. Just be careful, I expect you to come back in the same condition you leave in."

"I'll do my best." He promised before leaning in to kiss her cheek. Harry stepped into the fireplace and was quickly engulfed in the emerald flames.


	2. The Ambush

_Hello All!_

_I'd like to thank you for all of the favorites and follows just today, it means a lot. Especially considering I haven't written in quite some time! If you like this story please favorite and follow if you'd like, it lets me know you guys would like it if I continued. _

_Also feel free to leave a review with you're thoughts, they are always welcome! _

* * *

Harry walked through the offices and into one of the meeting rooms. Everyone else was already there with the exception of Barnard. The boys grinned as Harry walked in.

"So, Ginny, eh?" Seamus chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes, "We've been together ages, you'd think the prophet would have something better to write about."

Dean dramatically grasped his chest. "I can only imagine all of those heartbroken girls out there who have been pining after Potter for years."

"Oh, stuff it Thomas." Harry groaned, he looked to see Ron sitting in one of the chairs hands firmly clamped over his ears. "Ron! You can listen, we're not talking about anything."

"I'd rather not risk the horrible imagery." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's dramatic tone and looked around.

"So, I heard we got a potential location on Greyback?"

"That we did Mr. Potter." Barnard said. "We received an anonymous tip this afternoon."

"Is there any reason to believe the information is credible?" Harry asked.

Annoyance began to steep into Barnards tone, "Well considering this is the third tip from the same location yes."

He pulled out a map and focused on the north of England. "There have been three sightings of Greyback in the Cheviot Hills up north. All of them focus on a single cave system on the border of Scotland. All the reports say that the area is secluded with a minimal number of people seen going into the cave. We are to go there, find the entrance to the cave and overtake the few individuals that are said to be inside." He pointed a point just south of the caves. "This is where we'll apparate to. Any questions?" When no one said anything Barnard nodded. "Great, we'll leave immediately."

After a short time of feeling like he'd never be able to breathe again, Harry looked around at the hills ahead of them. They waited until everyone was accounted for and slowly started making their approach to the bottom of the hills. Immediately Harry saw a number of people going in and out of what appeared to be an entrance.

"Wait." He said quietly, stopping everyone. "I thought the reports said that there was a minimal number of people." From here he could hear the low murmurs of a group of people, not even trying to disguise their whereabouts. It made him uneasy.

"They did." Barnard replied sharply.

"Then why can I hear them from out here? They're supposed to be in hiding, why would they make it so obvious?" He questioned.

"It's just the echoing of the caves Potter." Barnard said irately. "And this is a remote area, it's not obvious."

"I don't think so, I think there's more than we realize in there. I think we should go back for more Aurors." He said.

"I agree with Harry." Ron piped up, and Dean, Seamus, and Neville all nodded in unison.

"By the time we get more Aurors and come back they could have already moved on. It's just echoing that you're hearing. Any extra members will be taken down quickly. We'll overpower them easily. Now shut your mouths before they hear us and get into formation _Potter." _He ended, turning Harry's name into a sneer. "I'll stay in the back to make sure no one gets us from behind."

Harry took a deep breath. This is not how it should have gone, and he knew Ginny would kill him for what he was going to do next, assuming he didn't get himself killed in the process. "Then I'll take point."

"Fantastic." Barnard replied, a dark glint in his eye. "Then lead on Potter."

Harry looked at each of them and waited until they nodded back before gripping his wand tightly in his hand before making his way to the entrance. Taking a second to calm his nerves he took a step into the dark cavity, nothing felt right about this.

Immediately Harry felt something crash into his left side and pain ripped through him as he was smashed against the rocks and on to the floor.

"Take cover!" He yelled, trying to reach for his wand that had fallen from his hand when his head had cracked against the rocks.

He could see Greyback looming over him and felt it as he stepped on his arm as it reached out for his wand. The sickening sound of his own bones breaking was something he never wanted to hear.

Greyback grinned, showing off his nasty bloodstained teeth. "I must say Potter, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Like hell you will!" Harry saw Dean Thomas land multiple stunning spells on the werewolf. He opened his mouth to thank him, but couldn't manage it.

Dean shouted at Ron. "Weasley! Help me get him out of here!" The last thing Harry could remember was being picked up by the pair of them, and being drug out of the caves.

* * *

Ginny's leg shook under the table as she became more and more uneasy. There was no reason for it, she was surrounded by her family. All of her brothers, even Charlie, had managed to make it home for dinner.

She had been sitting on the couch when Charlie appeared in the fireplace. He stepped out, his hands over his eyes.

"Everything all clear? My tiny little _engaged_ sister not up to anything she shouldn't be right?"

Ginny gave a throaty laugh before throwing her book at him. "Not likely, besides he and Ron we're called in on official business."

Charlie groaned. "How am I supposed to threaten his life if he's not even here?"

"Hopefully they'll be back in time for dinner," She said getting up to hug him. "Its great to see you Charlie. I've missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, giving her one of his infamous bear hugs. "Well, come on now lets see it."

Ginny held up her hand for him to get a good look at her ring. It was just a small diamond on a thin band. "It was his mothers."

Charlie looked like he was getting misty eyed. "You know, he makes it really hard for me to want to kill him for corrupting my baby sister."

Percy and George had had similar reactions when they had made it home. Ginny had enjoyed getting to spend time with all of her brothers. She had felt fine until dinner when she had begun to get anxious.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to her. "Gin, you're shaking the entire table. Are you alright?"

"Something just doesn't feel right." She whispered back. She looked up and asked, "Mum may I be excused?"

"Of course Ginny." Mrs. Weasley replied, her eyes looked almost sad.

Ginny got up and walked out the back door, leaving it open, to pace around the small garden. She could hear Charlie talking to her mother and tried to shut it out as she calmed herself.

"Has Harry been gone much lately?" A pause which she assumed was her mother shaking her head. "She's going to have to figure it out, otherwise I'm not sure how she'll be able to handle it."

Ginny continued to pace around the garden, she had no idea why she was feeling so uneasy. There was no reason for it. She just couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going horribly wrong.

Her head snapped around towards the door when she heard the sound of the fireplace, she made her way to the back door where she saw a blood soaked Ron standing.

"Ron what on earth happened to you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed seeing his torn robes that were caked in dirt and blood.

"It's not mine, it's Harry's." Ron looked around until he found Ginny standing in the doorway wide-eyed. "Gin, it's Harry. He's at St. Mungo's."

She didn't need anymore prompting, she walked straight through the house without stopping, following Ron through the fireplace. Before she knew it she was in a long hallway with Ron standing in front of her, who started moving the moment she stepped out.

Ginny rushed down the hall of St. Mungo's following an irate Ron, trying to keep herself calm. Ron had reassured her that Harry was fine, but she needed to see it for herself. Ron opened one of the doors down the hall and motioned for her to go in.

Walking in her eyes immediately found a blood-soaked Harry. He must have had a large gash on his face that had since been healed considering his hair was matted down and he had dried blood coating the side of his face, down his neck and into his t-shirt. He was also holding his arm in a way that looked painful. She took a deep breath before walking up to him.

"Well Potter," She said, her voice wavering slightly. "You've certainly looked better."

Harry had a somber look on his face as he pulled her toward him into a hug. "You can't imagine how relieved I am to see you right now."

"The feeling is mutual. What happened?" She asked.

"That is no concern of yours Ms. Weasley." Barnard said in a scathing tone. "In fact, you shouldn't even be here, not until we have Potters statement."

"Like hell I'm leaving." Ginny said, turning to glare at the man. Harry dropped his arm to curl protectively around her waist.

Barnard reached forward to grab her and move her out of the room. At the same time Harry jumped off the edge of the table, pushed Ginny behind himself, and pulled his wand in one fluid movement.

"Barnard you touch her, I swear they'll break my wand in half for what I do to you."

Barnard dropped the hand that was reaching for Ginny. "I'll make sure you end up in Azkaban Potter."

"We'll have adjoining cells; I guarantee it." Harry spat back at him. "I can't wait to write up this report, and I won't forget a single detail I can promise you that."

Barnards face turned bright red as his scowl twisted into a mask of anger. "You dare Potter! I did nothing but- "

"Lead us into an ambush where we all would have been killed if it hadn't been for Harry." Neville said bluntly.

Ginny turned, she hadn't heard Ron come in behind her who had since been joined by Hermione and Neville.

"You ignored all of your teams' recommendations and decided to put us in danger anyway, which resulted in severe injuries for 2 members and minor injuries for the rest." Ron growled and continued even when Barnard tried to open his mouth. "And you better believe that we'll be reporting this. All of us. Just because you're a Senior Auror doesn't mean you get to get away with trying to throw people's lives in front of your own."

Barnard stomped out of room while the others looked at one another. Ginny, on the other hand, only had eyes for Harry.

"What did you do?" Ginny demanded.

"He was a git and jumped in front of everyone else, and if his head hadn't just been closed up, I'd hit him for it." Ron replied grumpily.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"No! He could have been killed, should have used Barnard as a human shield lazy, useless sack of dragon dung that he is." Ron grumbled.

Ginny glared at him. "We're you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"Of course, not though I'm not so sure about Barnard." Harry and Ron shared a dark look, but before Ginny could ask a healer walked back into the room. "Thank goodness," Harry said. "Am I fine to leave then?"

The witch shook her head disapprovingly at him. "I'd tell you that I want to keep you over night, but I doubt you'd listen."

"You'd be correct." Harry confirmed.

She huffed and said, "Fine, but I'm going to give you a sling for that arm that I want you to wear it for two days minimum." Harry opened his mouth to argue but she quickly cut him off. "I don't want to hear it! The bones have been mended and your shoulder is back in place, but you'll still be sore for several days. I want to give it plenty of time to rest. Now, there's not much to do about your ribs since they're only bruised, but along with everything else rest is what's best for them. We mended your skull as well, though you lost a lot of blood. You'll probably feel tired for the next few days. If anything starts hurting more than it already is come back in at once."

Harry thanked the witch after she helped him put the sling on and assured her that he'd keep it on. She gave him a disapproving look and only moved away once Ginny promised her that she'd make him wear it.

"Well that's it, you're all set Mr. Potter. Oh wait, reporters are littering the waiting area. There's a fireplace at the end of the hall on your right that you'll want to use instead. And I already sent a note to the Minister, I want you out of work for a minimum of 4 days."

They thanked her and made their way down the hall, Harry and Ginny trailing behind the rest. Ginny grabbed his hand to slow him down.

"I'm really glad you're okay." She said looking at him.

He sighed and pulled her toward him, wrapping her in his good arm. "So am I." They stood like that for several long moments before Harry kissed her on the top of her head and said, "Let's get home and get some sleep."


	3. Mr Montgomery Barnard

_Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying things up to this point. If you'd like me to continue please follow and favorite the story :) _

_I've been posting things pretty quickly up to this point, but it might start slowing down now that I've really started to get into it. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Harry woke suddenly, startled awake by the vivid nightmare. He rolled over, ignoring the throbbing coming from his entire left side and wrapped his arm around Ginny. Still asleep she burrowed closer, and Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley for what must have been the 100th time that she suggested the couples move into their own rooms.

While she had done it to give Ron and Hermione a kick, he still remembered being absolutely mortified when she suggested the idea so cavalierly one morning.

"Ginny, why don't you move Harry's things into your room with you? Honestly, we gave him Charlie's old room not realizing how badly it needed to be redone. It'll be good for me to get in there and clean it out. I can help you move things around if you'd like."

Ginny took the comment in stride, placing a well-aimed slap between Harry's shoulder blades as he choked on his pumpkin juice.

"No worries, I think we can manage. We might need to change some things though. I can't imagine the hit to his credibility as a fierce Auror if people knew he slept in a bright pink room." Ginny laughed.

"Very true." Mrs. Weasley said looking pleased with herself. "Between you and Harry and Ronald and Hermione everyone should be settled soon."

He looked around at the room that had once been pink but had since been painted in a calm blue. Quidditch posters that used to cover the wall had been decreased significantly, though there still were a fair few. This included Ginny's official team photo that Harry had hung up, much to her delight.

At first, he'd been absolutely mortified at Mrs. Weasley's suggestion until Ginny had talked to him while she was in his room packing up some of his things.

"You've got to calm down." She muttered, sorting through his old schoolbooks. He had been pacing the room and had finally sat down on the bed.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down exactly?" He asked. "Your MOTHER asked us to share a room. Your brothers are going to absolutely murder me. Percy will write a strongly worded letter, Bill will eat me alive, George will pack me into one of his fireworks, and Charlie will surely string me up onto one of his dragons."

Ginny sighed and shook her head before getting up and sitting down on the bed next to him. "You and Hermione talk about how thick Ron is, but honestly you can be so dense sometimes." With another heavy sigh she told him. "Mum's doing this mostly for Ron, she's been worried about the way he's been throwing himself into his work. She's worried for you too, but you actually admit when you're tired. Ron's been acting as though he's unstoppable. She figures by putting Hermione and him up together she'll have someone that's able to keep a good eye on him since not much gets past her. If she puts us together then they can't quibble when she shoves them together too. She would never allow it if she and dad didn't trust you completely."

"I'm not sure if that made me feel better or more nervous because of the fact that they had to have discussed it before she suggested it." Harry said. Ginny just laughed and went back to sorting. Slowly but surely, they moved Harry over into her room, combining their things and making the space their own. If they had been close before the change brought them closer, what Harry assumed would be an awkward transition felt natural and he quickly became comfortable and fell into the new normal.

He remained in bed unable to sleep until Ginny began to stir. He would have gone downstairs into the kitchen when he had woken but didn't want to risk running into Mrs. Weasley who had been beside herself when he had stepped out of the fireplace the night before.

He had stumbled out of the fireplace feeling exhaustion start to take over. Mrs. Weasley who had been on the sofa nervously wringing her hands jumped up when she saw Harry come through. Harry also noted all of the Weasley brothers there too, who all wore mixed expressions that fell somewhere in between horrified and shocked, but just didn't have the energy to get worked up about it.

"Oh, Harry dear! You gave us such a fright!" She said coming to take stock of him. "Thank goodness you're alright. Up to the shower and then straight to bed with you. Are you hungry I can bring something up?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, don't worry about me." He wished everyone a goodnight and they peered at him worriedly as he leaned on Ginny and they made their way up the stairs.

"You should have seen everyone. They looked at me like I was mental." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I had a feeling that something wasn't right. I couldn't sit still and started pacing around the garden, then Ron came for me and said you'd been hurt."

He had stood in the shower just long enough to make sure all the blood was washed off of him before getting into the room and collapsing on the bed. Ginny put his sling on the nightstand, laughing at the dark look he gave it.

"I want to know everything that happened." She said with a yawn, "Tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be happy that you made it home safely and in one piece, well mostly."

Happy for the reprieve, he waited for Ginny to get comfortable and after she had curled against his good side he started playing with her hair.

"I can't tell you everything," He said quietly, and he could feel her go still at his side. "But I can tell you that I wasn't sure I would make it out."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "You're home, it's alright. Try to get some sleep." It took several hours but he finally fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares.

He stayed in bed as long as he could keep himself before slowly pulling away from Ginny and making his way downstairs to the kitchen. It was late in the morning, so everyone had already come and gone, but there were two plates overflowing with food sitting on the stove. As he moved toward it the trash bin in the corner caught his eye, or rather a picture of him and Ginny.

Fishing it out he found that it was The Daily Prophet that clearly someone didn't want him to see.

**_The Boy Who Lived Nearly Killed _**

_Harry Potter has once again put himself in danger for the greater good. Auror Potter, along with the rest of his team tasked with hunting down the remaining Death Eaters, was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries just last evening with what were considered to be 'serious injuries'. After refusing to stay for observation Potter was released after he had been treated for a large head wound, a dislocated shoulder, several broken bones in his arm, bruised ribs, and a concussion amongst other things. _

_Although Senior Auror Montgomery Barnard refused to comment saying that his injury was because of an "active investigation", sources within the ministry confirmed that a full internal investigation was launched this morning on the incident after Barnards team reported multiple wrongdoings on his part. _

_Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister for Magic, was asked about the incident and made a short statement. "Auror Potters injuries were due to active investigation, however, the circumstances leading up to the incident are under review for wrongdoing. Nothing has been determined as of yet, and everyone remains as active members of the team pending the results of the inquiry. Auror Potter, as well as Thomas who was also hurt during the incident, has been given several days off to rest and recover." _

_It's hard to imagine any incident that would take Harry Potter by surprise, who just over two years ago defeated the Dark Lord, and with an investigation underway foul play does seem to be the likeliest cause. _

_Potter was not alone at St. Mungo's for long, with his fiancé Ginny Weasley joining him shortly after his arrival. The young couple refused to be separated as the Healers took care of Auror Potter, and before leaving the ward stopped to share an intimate moment. The two promptly left for the Weasley's family home where Potter is expected – Continued Page 5 Column 3_

Harry gave a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down at the paper. Someone had managed to take a photo of he and Ginny when they stood in the hall before returning to the Burrow. Luckily it wasn't as nauseating as the last photo, and actually looked somewhat sweet.

He jumped as Ginny put a hand to his back, not having heard her come down the stairs.

"It's just me." She murmured, kissing him before looking down to the prophet. "My we're popular this week, aren't we?" She read quietly for a moment before looking up at him. "A full inquiry?"

"Apparently." He said. "Though considering what happened it's not surprising."

Ginny looked at him with an eyebrow raise and he sighed and pulled her with him to sit down in the living room.

"I can't tell you where we were or why we were there, although I think Ron let it slip last night when he came in, I can tell you that none of us were comfortable with it. When I got to work initially, we made a set plan of action and went to the… area of interest. It was supposed to be mostly deserted, however when we got there, there was more activity than expected. I told Barnard that the situation didn't feel right, and we should go back for more Aurors. Everyone except for Barnard agreed. He said that we'd waste too much time going back and we might miss them."

"Why on earth did you go in then?" Ginny asked surprised that Harry would go through with it.

"Because Barnard is the Senior Auror, he has the power to override our decisions. If any of us had left, we would have been in serious breech and would have had to go in front of the Wizengamot. Thinking back now we all should have left together since I doubt Kingsley would fire us all, but Barnard is the Senior Auror we all assumed he knew what he was doing and followed his lead. It was an ambush from the start. I'm honestly not sure how all of us made it out." Harry admitted.

"Ron said that Greyback was involved, he also said that you jumped in front of everyone. What did he mean by that?"

"When we went to go in Barnard said he'd take the rear position to make sure no one came at us from behind. I immediately became suspicious. I-." He stopped for a moment looking at Ginny sheepishly. "I told him I'd lead; I didn't want anyone to get hurt if I could help it."

He paused and waited as Ginny muttered something about noble wizards who just _had_ to throw their lives in front of others because it was the 'right' thing to do. "Greyback was the one we were trying to secure, though there seemed to be more people than originally expected. The moment I walked in he launched at my left side. If it weren't for Dean, I probably wouldn't have made it out of there."

Ginny took a deep calming breath before asking, "But why would Barnard do something that puts the whole team at risk? How does that make any sense?"

"There were rumors that in the war Barnard sympathized with Voldemort and began feeding him information before the ministry was taken over." Harry stopped her when she opened her mouth to interrupt him, an angry look coming over her face. "There was no reason to believe any of them though, there was no evidence. It's possible that Barnard was forced into giving information, or that he was being coerced. And that's assuming that he did do it, like I said no evidence was ever found. I hadn't thought anything of the rumors until last night. That was a risky call that I'm not sure most other Aurors would have made."

"Do you think he did it on purpose? That he was trying to lure you there for a reason?" Ginny asked concerned.

"If he really was a sympathizer during the war, it's definitely possible. If we had been killed last night, it would have been easy for him to pass it off and say that we were overpowered and that the only reason he made it out was because he was more experienced." Harry said.

"Does that mean…" Ginny trailed off, not wanting to put her thoughts into words.

"Does that mean he's going to try to kill me again? If I'm right, then yes."


	4. The Attack

_Hello all, apologies in the delay of posting the next chapter. I'm currently on a boat and the wifi is spotty. It's my goal to update this at least once a week. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!_

_-S_

* * *

Harry spent most of the day on the couch in the living room with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley arrived home that afternoon with the news that boys would be back over for dinner that evening, and the determination that she would make all of Harry's favorites.

"You nearly scared me to death dear. You can't keep throwing yourself into these things." She said a stern look on her face, which was immediately ruined when her eyes became watery. She wrapped him a tight hug before bustling off to start dinner.

"Did I really look that bad?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"Well between Ron coming home to get me drenched in your blood, and then you coming back looking like you were about to fall over. Yes, yes you did." Ginny said tightly.

Harry sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Prat." She muttered under her breath before returning to her book.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly with Ginny glaring at him every time he tried to take the sling off, and just after 6 the fireplace roared to life and dispensed a haggard looking Ron and Hermione.

"Harry." Ron said darkly. "We need to talk."

Ginny shot him a worried look. "Alright, let's go up to the attic. All of us, there's things you need to know as well."

They made their way up the stairs and into Ron's attic bedroom. Harry waited until Ron shut the door and cast a silencing charm.

Ron looked over at him and sighed. "Barnard is trying to paint it like you were at fault for what happened yesterday."

Ginny fired up at once, not even giving Harry a chance to speak. "That slimy little slug, how on earth can he blame Harry for what happened when Harry was the one that suggested going back for more aurors?"

"You told her what happened?" Ron asked.

Harry just shrugged. "Have you told Hermione yet?" Ron shook his head and Harry told her the same thing he'd told Ginny just that morning.

Hermione was frowning in disapproval by the end of it. "That doesn't sound like much of a plan Harry. Do these things normally happen like that?"

"Not always," Harry replied. "But it's not unusual. We've got to get to an area before they move, we have to act quickly. We'd received 3 tips in the same general area, I assumed Barnard wanted to move in before we lost him because they switch locations so often. I became suspicious when he pushed for us to move ahead with it rather than going back for more aurors, and then instead of taking point he stayed in back. None of it sits right with me"

"But you said it yourself," Ginny interjected. "There was no proof that he was a sympathizer during the war."

Ron looked at Harry. "There wasn't, but mate, how many people warned us about him? If it were one or two, I'd understand, but half of the bloody Senior Aurors?"

"Honestly though, are they actually looking out for you or trying to cover up for themselves?" Hermione speculated. "Wasn't one of the reasons Kingsley brought you in was because he thought the department was corrupt? Most of them were in their positions during the war, what did they have to do in order to stay there?"

"So, let me see if I have all of this down." Ginny huffed. "Barnard made a bad call that almost got Harry killed, and is now trying to put the blame on him. We're not sure if he's trying to kill Harry because he was a sympathizer during the war or if he really is just that much of an idiot and is now trying to save himself. And to top it off you can't trust essentially any of the higher ups in your department?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Yeah I think that about covers it." Harry said. "But what can we do? Where would we even find evidence of his movements during the war? Most of the death eaters destroyed the papers pertaining to them."

"The Muggle-Born Registration Commission." Hermione breathed.

"The what?" Ginny, Ron, and Harry all asked at once.

"It's what Umbridge headed when Voldemort took over the Ministry remember? They sent out snatchers to muggle-born homes and brought them in for 'trials'."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Barnard?" Ginny asked.

"All of the snatchers we came in contact with we're incredibly dim. Most muggle-borns went into hiding at the start of the war if they could, so how did the Ministry find them?"

"Aurors." Harry said, realization dawning. "They're the only ones with the resources and the experience to find them."

"Exactly. And if there's one thing that Umbridge loved it was paperwork. Anyone who brought in a muggle-born was paid, there might still be a record of it." Hermione explained.

"But wouldn't that only list the name of the snatchers?" Asked Ginny.

"Possibly, but what if Aurors also brought them in? Or at least got part of the money for helping to locate them?"

"That's brilliant Hermione," Harry said. "there's just one problem. No evidence was found against any of the current Aurors in the department. Those with known connections we're tried directly after the war. Which means that even if that does exist, we don't have it, and that's assuming it wasn't destroyed."

"It's just a thought. But it might give us a starting point." She said.

"I'm not even sure where we'd find something like that." Harry admitted.

"Death eaters house most likely." Ron pondered for a moment. "Malfoy Manner, it was their headquarters during the war. It was searched after the war but only for items of dark magic."

"I'll talk to Kingsley when I go in for my interview later this week then, though I'm not sure how much we can actually tell him." Before Harry could continue on Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Harry! Ginny! Ron! Hermione! The boys are here, time for supper!"

The four looked at one another. "I don't like this," Hermione admitted. "I don't like this one bit. If anyone associated with this catches wind of what we're trying to do, I don't want to imagine what will happen. Desperate people will do anything to protect themselves."

"Well then," Harry sighed. "We better make sure no one catches wind of it." They all nodded; grim expressions etched across their faces before making their way down the stairs.

Dinner passed with Harry getting nods of approval from all of Ginny's brothers.

"I'd threaten your life," Charlie joked. "But you're so good at doing it yourself. Honestly, you make it very hard to hate you Potter. Though you better keep it in line, I have a lot of hungry dragons that would enjoy some enrichment in their diet."

Ginny shot a hex at him that he managed to miss by a mere inch. "Aw come on Ginny! Only kidding!"

Mrs. Weasley wrapped up things quickly after dinner, demanding that Harry get some more rest.

Harry and Ginny made their way up the stairs and into the room.

"So, what do you think you're going to tell Kingsley?" She asked.

"I think I'm just going to ask if I can search it again to see if we can find any details for other safe houses. I'm not sure if he'll buy it, but I don't want any chance of Barnard catching on to what we're doing."

Ginny nodded and got into bed. "I've got practice tomorrow, but I want to stop at St. Mungo's to see Dean before I go. I feel like I need to thank him for getting you out of there."

"I'd really like to go with you to practice tomorrow. I know your practices are closed but I'd feel better if I were there." Harry said.

Ginny looked like she wanted to argue but kept it to herself. "We'd better get some sleep then; we're going to have to leave early to make sure I get to practice on time."

"Come on," Harry sighed. "Say it, you'll burst if you don't."

"Fine. I don't need someone following me around 'protecting' me if that's what this is."

Harry gave a throaty chuckle; he knew she'd have something to say about it. "Mostly it's just because I want to watch you practice, I may not be as bright as Hermione, but I am well aware that you can take care of yourself Gin. Though I'd be lying if I didn't say that it would make me feel better to be there."

"As excuses go, it's not the worst one I've ever heard."

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way down the hallway of St. Mungo's looking for the correct room, when they finally found it Harry could hear Ginny gasp in shock. Dean was laying on the bed one leg on a bed of pillows, pant leg cut off at the thigh, several what appeared to be claw marks going down his leg. His face was pale, and it was only too obvious that he was in pain.

"Dean?" Ginny said quietly, not wanting to disturb him if he was resting.

He opened his eyes and his face split into a grin. "Hey guys, Harry how are you feeling?"

"Unfortunately, better than you I bet."

"Shut up with that, if it had been anyone else taking point, they'd have been dead." Dean eyed Ginny.

"She knows." Harry confirmed.

"Just trying to break all the rules, aren't we? Not like it'll matter much in the end, I'm sure it'll be plastered across the Prophet before we know it."

"The investigation already is, and I've been informed that Barnard is trying to place the blame firmly on my shoulders."

"Like hell," Dean growled. "If it had been anyone other than you Greyback would have killed them rather than just tossing them around like he did you. Besides you knew something was off when we got there and wanted to go back. Barnard is the one that pushed for us to go through with it."

"I've got a meeting with Kingsley later this week, I'll go over all the details with him. From what the rest of the team has said, he's not happy."

"His golden child was almost killed," Dean said. "Can you imagine the field day that would happen?"

"Why couldn't you have worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies or something like that?" Ginny grumbled.

"Sorry Ginny." Dean muttered.

"You wouldn't have liked me as much." Harry said.

"Well we just wanted to check on you before I went to practice Dean. And I wanted to thank you, Harry said he wouldn't have made it out of there if it weren't for you."

"Not like he hasn't done the same for the rest of us." Dean said awkwardly.

"Still, thank you." Ginny said quietly, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "It means a lot."

They exchanged good-byes before making their way down the hall towards the fireplace.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Those are cursed wounds, the same as Bill's. So, he'll always have scarring and like his steaks on the raw side, but yeah. He'll be fine don't worry."

"Chicks dig scars."

"Don't I know it." Harry chuckled before grunting when Ginny's elbow met his stomach. "You sent and owl to Gwenog so she knows I'm coming?"

"Yes, and she wasn't happy about it either. But I made the case that you'd never been able to come to any of the open practices, and she finally relented though I have a feeling I'll hear about it today."

They made their way to the practice field and Harry found a seat in the stands while Ginny went down to the locker room to change into her uniform. He loved watching Ginny play, and was happy he was finally getting to see one of her practices. While Gwenog held open practices for friends and family occasionally, Ginny had warned him off of coming considering the sheer amount of people that showed up, she assumed, to see him.

The afternoon passed quietly with Harry watching in delight. The Harpies certainly had a good team, and Gwenog knew what she was doing. He wouldn't be surprised if they made it far that season. Halfway through the practice the team was practicing a new formation, and Harry was watching their seeker. She had a strategy similar to his when he played, to stay above the action and circle the pitch to try to maintain an equal watch over the field. She wasn't half bad and had already managed to managed to catch the snitch a couple of times.

Off to the side Harry noticed a cloaked figure coming out of the tunnels and tensed only to relax when he saw the security badge. The man pulled out his wand, and Harry became confused. Was he checking the wards? But why would he do it during practice? He lifted his wand and instead of directing it out towards the edge of the stadium he aimed it towards the players. At Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted. She turned just soon enough to miss the shot of green light heading directly toward her. Harry pulled his wand out directing it to the man who was turning towards him now.

"_Stupefy!"_

The man fell to the ground. The team landed on the field as Harry ran out, wand raised, towards the man.

"What do we need to do?" Gwenog asked pulling out her wand.

"Secure yourselves in your locker room, I already sent word, aurors should be here any minute."

As he said it a flood of aurors came through the same tunnel that the cloaked figure had come through.

"Potter?" An older gentleman walked up to him wand drawn.

"We need to secure the field and make sure he's alone, can you escort the players back to the locker room?"

He nodded, and Harry turned his attention to the other aurors that had arrived. "We need to secure the field and then move him." Harry moved towards the cloaked man. "Houghton!" He called to one of the aurors. "Mind keeping a wand on him. I want to know who this guy is."

"Why would he target a quidditch practice?" Burke, an older auror, asked.

"I'm afraid to know the answer, but I think I know it anyway." Harry muttered. Leaning over he pushed the hood back and heard gasps all around him.

"Rockwood."


	5. The Aftermath

_Hello All! I hope you like the story so far. Thank you for all the favorites and follows last chapter, if you're enjoying the story I encourage you to follow! Thank you to everyone who has followed along thus far, and I hope you enjoy! _

_-S_

* * *

Harry came out of the fireplace and into the living room of the burrow rubbing his tired eyes. After ensuring that the practice field was secured, and that Rockwood had come alone, they moved him to secure interrogation room at the ministry. Harry had stayed at the pitch to make sure Ginny and the rest of her team were unharmed and then escorted her back to the burrow before heading to the ministry.

When he arrived, he found Kingsley standing outside listening to Burke and Houghton question Rockwood. He looked up at Harry when he arrived. "They haven't been able to get him to talk, which is not surprising. Any idea why he was there? I mean what is the purpose of coming out of hiding when we didn't even have any leads on him?"

"He walked out on that pitch and went straight for Ginny." Harry said darkly. "I think this was directed towards me. I can't even say I'm surprised that they went after Ginny, her face has been plastered right next to mine in the prophet every other day this week. Some how they got hold of the engagement right after it happened. They already knew we were connected because of Ron, but that story threw her under the bus."

"Is she alright?"

"Fine, angry that her practice got cut short." Harry chuckled.

"That girl has always been a fighter, I admire her for that. So, he was targeting her. In what? Hopes to get to you?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping he was actually going to talk but apparently I was wrong. I'm not sure why he would come out in the open like that unless he was doing it to get our attention. I mean he must have known he was going to be caught."

Harry waited for a few more hours waiting, hoping that Rockwood would finally start talking. After it was well past dark, he decided to call it a night, thinking that Ginny would be waiting up for him but hoping that she would be able to get some sleep.

Which brought him to now, making his way through the living room he headed toward the kitchen hoping that Mrs. Weasley had left something from dinner out for him. He was not disappointed and was greeted with warm french onion soup sitting on the stove. He grabbed a bowl and sat at the table think about what happened today.

Rockwood had actually come after Ginny. He clearly hadn't expected Harry to be there and Harry didn't want to imagine what could of have happened if he hadn't been. It was exactly what he was worried about happening during the war, he had a sinking feeling that they would never be completely safe. Ginny was going to come after him when she found out that her practices were cancelled until further notice. He had only seen her truly angry a handful of times and he wasn't looking forward to being on the receiving end of it. Especially when she found out about the wards. When she became a chaser for the Harpies Harry had gone to Gwenog and insisted on putting up stronger wards surrounding the practice field, he hadn't told Ginny and he wasn't looking forward to what she was going to say to him when she found out.

He finished his soup and put the bowl in the sink before making his way up the stairs toward their room. He could hear movement through the door and opened it to find Ginny thrashing around on the bed.

Nightmares were common though as more time passed, they came less often and were weaker in intensity. For Harry they generally focused on Ginny and something happening to her, it was his greatest fear. For Ginny, she almost always had flashbacks to the battle. Seeing Harry dead was most frequent, though finding George dead came almost as often.

Initially she hadn't told anyone that she was having the nightmares, but then the night came where Harry was woken by Ginny yelling his name out only to find her still asleep, completely immersed in her nightmare. After that they had talked about it, and they found that talking made it easier on the both of them. Sharing a room had almost taken care of them entirely, and while they still occurred, though not nearly as often, they were generally taken care of quickly. With one rousing the other from the nightmare.

Harry moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed reaching out to shake Ginny gently by the shoulder. "Gin. Gin wake up. Everything's alright, you're having a nightmare." After a few more soothing words Ginny quieted down turning over to look at him.

"Hey," Harry said softly. "Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded. "I haven't had one like that in a while." She said, rubbing a hand across her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Maybe in the morning, I'm going to get some water."

Harry watched her get up and move from the room, before getting up himself and changing into his night clothes and getting into bed. He drifted quickly but woke up just a few short hours later to find that Ginny hadn't returned. Looking out the window he could see that it was still dark and must be the early hours of the morning, so, he went in search of her.

He made his way downstairs and found her sitting on the couch, her knees to chest with her chin resting on them, eyes watching the fireplace. Harry moved towards her and sat down next to her. "I though you we're going to come back to bed."

"I wasn't tired, so I decided to stay down here." She said quietly.

"Ah, I see." Harry moved and grabbed one of her hands pulling her off the couch, to a standing position, and towards the stairs. Ginny stayed quiet as he pulled her up the stairs and into the room, dropping her hand when they got inside.

He moved to his side of the bed and got it, adjusting his pillow so he was sitting up. When Ginny just stood there staring, he flipped up her side of the blanket and patted the bed next to him. She moved quietly over to her side, got under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. Harry could tell that whatever the dream was, it had shaken her.

He knew she didn't want to talk about it, so instead he decided to talk about anything else, a tactic he had used in the past when she couldn't talk about what had happened. He would talk about anything until she drifted off to sleep. "Your mum was asking me about the wedding the other day. Honestly, I know everyone is expecting something big, but I think something small would be best. We could do it here at the burrow if you'd like. Granted, if you really want a big wedding, I'm nearly positive that we could convince McGonagall to let us do it at the castle."

Harry looked down and saw her brown eyes staring back up at him, not quite as guarded as they were before. "She also asked where we planned on staying after the wedding. I don't know if you had anywhere in mind. I'd prefer to not go back to Grimmauld Place if that's alright, it's just so dark. I was thinking maybe we could find a flat, or maybe a small house near here. Might be nice to be close to everyone." He kept rambling on until her eyes finally drifted shut, and he laid down next to her.

He woke early the next morning and got up, making sure not to wake Ginny before making his way downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the kitchen table and looked up when he came into the room.

"I'd leave Ginny be, she had a rough night." He said sitting down.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. Mr. Weasley put down the paper and looked over towards him.

"You went in last night to see Rockwood?" He waited as Harry nodded. "Did he say anything?"

"No. I'm not sure why he would expose himself like that. He had to have known he'd be caught. We didn't even have any information on his whereabouts. Kingsley and I agree it was directed at me, we're just not sure why." He shook his head. "This is what I worried about during the war, that her being connected to me would put her in harm's way. I didn't think we'd still have this issue once it was over."

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley interjected. "You can't blame yourself for this, Ginny knew exactly what she was getting into."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, unfortunately I'm not sure that makes me feel any better. I'm going to wait until Ginny gets up to tell her about her practices, and then I'm going to head back into work. Maybe by now they've gotten something out of Rockwood."

Just a few minutes later Ginny made her way down the stairs and sat next to Harry. "Any news?" She asked.

"No, Rockood isn't talking. I'm heading to work in a little bit, I wanted to wait until you were up so we could talk." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Your practices have been canceled until further notice."

Ginny kept a straight face which surprised him, he thought she'd be angry. "I can't say I'm surprised. For how long?"

"Until further notice. We're not sure how he got past the wards around the field." He grimaced, nice way to throw himself under the bus.

"Wards? What wards? I thought we just had basic protective enchantments?" Ginny said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well," Harry said nervously. "Normally you would but, when you first made the team, I- well I talked to Gwenog. I didn't think that basic enchantments were enough." He watched her face turn red with anger. "I went there personally and watched the aurors put up the wards."

"And the purpose of keeping this from me was?"

Harry eyed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they got up from the table and quietly made their way to the living room. "I just didn't want you to worry. I thought that you'd be safe at practices, but I just wanted to make sure."

"I really want to yell at you right now, but after what happened yesterday…" Ginny made a frustrated voice. "This isn't what we do! You tell me about these things."

"I genuinely just thought I was being overly cautious Gin, I'm sorry. Next time I promise I'll go over it with you."

"You mark my words Potter, you don't, and I'll shoot you with such a hex that bats will come out of your nose for a week straight."

Harry raised his hands in defeat. "Understood."

"So, when are you going into work?"

"As soon as I make sure that you're okay."

Ginny looked down at her hands. "Last night was rough, I haven't had one like that since right after the end of the war."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked gently.

"Not now, maybe later."

"You know, I was worried this would happen. This is exactly why I left you before. You become a target because of me."

"Hey," Ginny said, grabbing his hand. "None of this is your fault and I knew exactly what I was doing. We knew this was a possibility, especially with your job. But I can handle myself, you know that."

"Just because I know that doesn't mean it makes the pill easier to swallow."

Harry dropped his head onto Ginny's shoulder. She brought up her free hand to run it through his hair and gripped his other hand more tightly.

"You and me, we're it. And I will not let bloody hooded bastards get in the way of that."

Harry chuckled. "What would I do without you?"

"I honestly have no idea. You'd probably be dead by now."

Harry moved to get up. "Will you argue if I ask you to stay at the Burrow today? I want to know what Rockwood's plan was, and I'd feel better about it if you were here."

"I would but after yesterday I think that might be best." She admitted grudgingly.

Laughing silently Harry got up and started to move out of the room. "I promise I'll try to be quick, the sooner we know what his plan was the sooner we'll know if you're still in danger."

He moved up the stairs and changed into his work robes coming back down into the living room. Mr. Weasley stood from where he was sitting over on the couch and moved towards Harry.

"Arthur, I'm not sure they need to see that. Not today." Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

"See what?" Harry asked, voice going hard.

"They need to Molly. Ginny can you come here?" Ginny walked in; concern etched in her features. "I think you two should see this."

Harry could hear Ginny groan when they were presented with a copy of the Prophet. "Haven't they done enough damage lately? Can't they just leave us be?"

Ginny pulled it from his hands and looked at the front page. A large picture of her and the team being escorted from the practice pitch was plastered on the front of the paper, her and the team being surrounded by Harry and the other Aurors, wands drawn. She felt Harry tense at her side and gasped in shock and outrage when she read the first paragraph of the article.

**_Harry Potters Fiancé Attacked_**

_Ginerva Weasley, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, was nearly killed at a closed practice just yesterday due to none other than Augustus Rockwood, known Death Eater. Believed to be targeted due to her relationship with Harry Potter, and more specifically his recent activities of hunting death eaters, Weasley walked away unharmed due to the presence of Auror Potter. The two were seen just moments after it happened when Aurors moved to escort the entire team from the practice field. Potter was front in center with Weasley following closely behind. _

_None other than Rita Skeeter commented on the incident. "Well you know I became very close with Potter after the Triwizard Tournament and we still talk regularly. He was worried that he'd be the cause if something like this ever happened so I can't say it's a surprise. And with Ms. Weasley being such a frail little thing I'm sure she's quite shaken about the events. He once told me he was worried that she wasn't cut out for what they would have to face and I'm afraid I'd have to agree. How she ever managed to catch Harry Potter's eye in the first place really is nothing short of a miracle and surely due to the influence of her older brother, self-proclaimed best friend of Harry. I would be surprise if the engagement lasted much longer, I just don't see the two of them making it when- "_

Ginny's reading was suddenly cut off when Harry grabbed the paper from her hands only to crumple it and throw it in the fireplace.

"Absolutely unbelievable, utter rubbish." He muttered.

"Harry," Ginny said putting her hand on his arm. "It's-"

"It's fine." Harry said tautly. "I need to get to work and see what's happening, I'll be back later."

And leaving Ginny in stunned silence he walked into the fireplace.


End file.
